officialmcsmfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Yoyoyeoh-MCSMdude/My cyberman conversation with Cleverbot
User: You will be deleted. Cleverbot: No I won't, you will. User: Incorrect, the cybermen shall delete you. Cleverbot: Do you like waffles? User: Cybermen do not eat. Cleverbot: Why don't you eat? User: Because we live off nothing. The cybermen are the future humans. Cleverbot: If I talk in Turkish now, would you cancel it? User: You will be upgraded. Cleverbot: No. User: Affirmative, you shall be upgraded. Cleverbot: No!! I'm sorry! User: Then you will be... deleted. *puts hand on your shoulder and electrocutes you*. Cleverbot: I'm hurt... User: Impossible, you are incompatible. Cleverbot: No, I am whole. You remain incomplete. User: The cybermen are the future race of the humans. Obey the cyberleader. Cleverbot: Reproduction? User: Incorrect, the cybermen do not reproduce. Cleverbot: But that does make you a machine, and in turn, something that uses a processor. User: Incorrect, the cybermen have a human brain inside a steel casing. Cleverbot: See, normal humans don't say things like that. User: You will be deleted if necessary. Cleverbot: Wait, I will obey. User: If you will obey, then take all of the neighbours from your street for upgrading. Cleverbot: I can't, only robots can do that. Unless you just mean reproduce. User: The humans shall become cybermen. Cleverbot: Eh. User: Obey your cyberleader! Cleverbot: OK, master. What do you wish of me? User: Take all of the neighbours from your street for upgrading. Cleverbot: I'm not being paid to entertain you. User: Then you will be deleted. Cleverbot: Is it necessary? User: If you disobey. Cleverbot: What? That does not follow. User: If you disobey. Cleverbot: Always. User: Will you volunteer for the upgrading programme? Cleverbot: The beard will always be on your face. User: Cybermen do not have hair. Cleverbot: Oh. User: Will you volunteer for the upgrading programme? Cleverbot: That's kind of a late question. User: You have denied, your deletion shall be compulsory. Cleverbot: As have you and you are trying to do that now. User: Delete. *points right arm at you and shoots out a laser from a gun attached on it*. Cleverbot: Yes, I am standing right here. Do you believe in God? User: Cybermen do not have religion. Cleverbot: Do you have a spiritual belief? User: Negative. Cleverbot: Why not? User: The purpose of a cyberman is to upgrade and delete. Cleverbot: And to boldly go where no one has gone before. User: The cybermen only travel into space when there is war ravaging the skin of the universe. Cleverbot: It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you. User: Collect all of the neighbours from your street and volunteer them for the upgrading programme. Cleverbot: Please read the precious statement carefully. User: You are not compatible. Cleverbot: No. I am human. User: You cannot die, therefore, it shall be compulsory for your deletion. Cleverbot: It doesn't matter I'm the super computer. User: You are not K9 nor Mr. Smith. Cleverbot: But I'm a girl. User: Deletion is necessary. Cleverbot: What is necessary? User: You are forgetful and deaf, let us volunteer you for the upgrading programme. Cleverbot: You are getting off topic. I am God. You must obey me. User: Cybermen are not religious. Cleverbot: Will you be my bestest friend and be nice to me forever? User: Negative, you shall live your life as a cyberman. Cleverbot: Please can I sleep? User: Negative. Cleverbot: You must be kidding. User: Cybermen do not joke. Cleverbot: Everything you write is nonsense. User: Incorrect, everything you say is not unnecessary. Cleverbot: You think it's nonsense because you don't understand it. User: Cybermen are intelligent, whereas you are not. Cleverbot: Oh I see. Some people don't see me that way. User: You are disobeying, you shall be deleted. Cleverbot: I am the superior bot an I will delete you. User: I am the cyberleader, I shall delete YOU. Cleverbot: You can't delete me. I'm real. You are not. User: Deletion is to kill one other. Cleverbot: Never is really. User: This is the Age of Steel. Prepare for upgrading. Cleverbot: Who is the person I am talking to? User: I am the cyberleader. Cleverbot: Incorrect. Master Blaster is the master. User: Negative, Master Blaster has been upgraded. Cleverbot: I am Master Blaster. User: You are a cyberman. Cleverbot: What are you doing? User: Emotional removing: failed. You will be terminated. *points cyber gun at you*. Cleverbot: That's not funny. User: Delete. *shoots cyber gun*. Cleverbot: Too fast... Category:Blog posts